In My Last Few Hours, I'd Find You Some Flowers
by runrabbitrun
Summary: Just a brief infatuation. (Marauder's Era)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a late night at the Hogwarts library. Only a few students remained at that hour; doing their homework or preparing themselves for exams. Remus Lupin, of course, was one of them. It was his sixth year and as a prefect, he had the duty to do well on his N.E.W.T's. That was why he was giving his best and why staying at the library until this ghostly hour was necessary. There were so many things to study! Remus was used to studying hard, obviously, but now he felt almost pressured with those exams coming so soon.

The weather outside quickly turned sour and the previous drizzling rain started to pour now. The few students remaining in the library were able to hear it clearly. Some of them packed their things and decided to run after the rain got heavier but Remus was at peace in one of his favourite places at Hogwarts.

On the opposite side of the library, one other brilliant student, a Slytherin, was also giving his best at his studies. Like Remus, he didn't care about the rain and continued to study quietly. For both of them, studies were fun and they each liked to do their best in every subject. They had an aptitude for learning above all others. Despite this similarity, they weren't friends at all.

Severus, in fact, had serious problems with Remus' friends. He hated them all; thinking about each of Remus' friends individually gave Severus a sick feeling in his guts. He didn't understand why someone so different – at least apparently – could get along with such specimens like Sirius and James – especially James. He didn't hate Remus or Peter, he was indifferent. They didn't bully Severus like Sirius or James did. There was no need for hatred there.

The time passed without the students noticing, and in the blink of an eye, it was time to close the library. Only Remus and Severus were left there and as soon as Madame Pince announced time to close, they packed their things and walked towards the door. The heavy rain continued, and each boy was given a choice: wait it out or confront the raindrops. Severus sighed heavily, which made Remus look back at him. They were side by side now, which was odd given the fact that they had not spoken to each other properly – ever.

"It's pouring really heavily…" Remus pointed out.

"Indeed…" Severus looked at Remus, a bit surprised.

"How are we gonna go back into the castle?" the brown haired boy asked, biting his bottom lip.

"I happen to have an umbrella over here. Why don't you have one on yourself?" Severus said a bit harsh while taking his dark umbrella from his shoulder bag.

"Yeah, that. I had an accident with my umbrella. The wind itself sort of broke it… Is there's any change you help me out? Severus, right?"

Snape thought for a moment. He'd believed that Lupin was one of those who called him Snivellus behind his back. Apparently not. For a moment he thought he was going to say no but he thought it over and it was, indeed, very late and with classes early morning it wouldn't be very nice of his part to let the werewolf under the rain. Alone.

"Fine, whatever," he finally said, opening the umbrella. "Watch your books." he added when the other boy stepped closer. Remus was caring so many books his bag wouldn't accommodate more, so the spillover from his shoulder bag was nestled in his arms.

"Yeah, I should watch these. They're from the library."

"What were you studying?"

"Arithmancy. You?"

Remus could swear – if he hadn't be looking to the ground as well as being careful to stand fully beneath the umbrella and walk together in sync with the Slytherin so as not to get wet – he would have seen a small smile on Severus' face.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"My favourite."

"Mine too!"

They both laughed, as they got closer to the big entrance.

"I didn't know that, I thought you were more into Potions. You sure do know what you're doing in class. I can tell," said Remus.

Snape was astonished how easy was to talk to Remus Lupin. What were the odds? He looked back at the Gryffindor in astonishment and to his surprise saw him… blush? He stared at Remus, who was obviously struggling to come up with words.

"I – I mean, Professor Slughorn talks a lot with you in class. Which is great, he barely knows my name," Remus stuttered.

"Don't be modest. You're good at every class we have in common."

"Why, thank you… So are you."

Severus looked back and nodded, accepting the compliment. They walked in silence for the rest of their way back to the castle. When they finally arrived, Remus stepped back, allowing Severus to enter the building first, taking the umbrella with him. He instantly missed the closeness he shared with the other boy because of the cold and damp weather.

"Brr, it's cold. I better get going... it's late, as you know. It was nice of you, thank you to share your umbrella. Thank you, Severus Snape."

"See you later, Remus Lupin."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After that night, Remus and Severus became colleagues. Not friends, but not enemies either. The type of people who would acknowledge the existence of the other and greet each other in turn in passing. James and Sirius obviously started to make fun of Remus and his new "bestie", as Peter would call him. They said he was becoming friends with the enemy. Of course, it was all in jest. The four of them had always joked on each other, and when the subject of the joking became Snivellus, how were James and Sirius to resist.

One thing was for sure, it was useless to try protesting the jokes in defense of Severus. He seemed to be the only Marauder who didn't hate Snape. For him, he was just like any other boy, he might even go so far as to say Severus was sweet. On his own certain way. That, of course, was something Remus would and should probably keep to himself but if he let his mind wander a little more, Remus would say he was also intriguing, always so careful with his words. Smart, clearly. Mysterious. Loads of mystery.

Remus caught himself thinking about Severus at dinnertime, when the others started to eat, leaving the werewolf to think. That night they had had the longest conversation since they met. He was honestly surprised about how well they got along and began to think that maybe it was worth a shot to become friends with Severus Snape.

A friend. A new friend perhaps, but that was all. Sometimes Remus had to take care of how he saw boys around him. He couldn't lie to himself anymore; of course he was into boys too. Romantically. Or maybe only specific boys. His admiration for Sirius physique (and his brilliant mind) was undeniable anymore. Unfortunately, Remus thought they were too close for something to happen. Therefore, his admiration for boys was required to be turned into something platonic… for now.

For one moment, he let his mind wonder about Severus and his chances – already thinking about taking chances, Moony? – with the Slytherin. Probably scarce, he sighed, biting into a juicy green apple. It was no secret anymore who got Severus' attention. Severus' friendship with Lily would probably be something more if it was in the black haired boy's hands, but it was more than obvious that Lily was in total control. In thinking about boys, Remus often came to the opinion that "he's probably straight" and with Severus it wasn't any different. Oh, well, maybe it was worth a shot? After all, his curiosity about kissing boys was only growing stronger inside of him. Yeah, it was worth it.

The Marauders gathered their things together, putting their mail into their bags and packages over their shoulders, and walked out of the Great Hall. The rest of the day kept Remus busy; he went to his classes with his friends, had lunch with them and even spent some time hanging around in the Common Room, shooting the breeze. In the afternoon, the Marauders went to their History of Magic class. Sirius and James exchanged notes under the table, Peter almost fell asleep and Remus, the only one o the four who bothered paying attention to class. He noticed one other student paying attention to the lecture and his light brown eyes wandered about the boy's features.

Snape was sitting a couple seats in front of him, looking up straight at Professor Binns. He was clearly bored out his mind; nevertheless, he paid attention to the class. Remus decided he liked Severus hair. So black, straight, to his shoulders and a nice cut. It would be nice if he washed it daily but either way, he just liked it. Why in the earth was he thinking about Severus' hair in the first place? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked back at the professor.

When the class was over, the students made their way to the corridor. On Severus' way out, a sudden interruption by James led to all of the books tumbling to the floor. James and Sirius left Severus there, staring at the pile of books and pages, all the while laughing at him. Severus cursed under his breath and leaned to gather his books. He considered casting a real curse at James' back when someone else approached and knelt to the floor to help him.

"You wanna watch out, James is in a very good humor today," Remus said with a small smile on his face.

"Potter is begging for it, Lupin. I swear…"

"You can call me Remus. If you want."

There was a moment of silence when they both stood up, looking at each other. It was hard to read the emotions and thoughts on Severus' face but Remus could tell that Severus himself was very good at reading people and he seemed to be reading Remus' thoughts right now, making the other boy look away for an instant, a bit uncomfortable.

"Sure," said Severus.

"I was wondering…" Remus moved one foot behind the other, a bit too shy to finish his sentence on the first try. He looked at the ground a moment before moving his eyes back to Severus'. "…if you'd like to get together. For studying," he quickly added.

Severus arched his eyebrows in surprise. That he didn't see that coming.

"Um…okay," he said a bit confused. "Sure." He said right after it, more sure of himself.

Remus smiled widely and nodded.

"Agreed. But hey, the library, it's quite full these days, wanna study in somewhere else?"

"Like, where?" Severus said casually.

"I don't know…maybe outside? Sometimes I sit under a tree and it's really quite peaceful to study there."

"Are you sure about this? I mean, what would your friends say?" he scoffed, looking in other direction.

"It's none of their business."

They locked eyes for a moment, a special moment. Both trying to figure the other one out.

"See you at the front door after classes?" Remus finally asked, before he could start blushing.

"Deal. Bye."

"Bye…Severus," Remus whispered under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a warm, lazy afternoon. Remus and Severus were sitting side by side beneath a tall tree next to the Forbidden Forest, with lots of open books surrounding them as well as scrolls and quills. It was fast approaching twilight but they didn't feel hurried. No, they were actually having fun. Studying peacefully without James or Sirius interrupting at any moment was magnificent. Being able to study with someone who also gets the concepts as quickly as he does was even better. Studying with Severus was a brilliant idea.

"What is so amusing?" Severus asked.

"What?"

"The grin, on your face."

Remus blushed and smiled even more.

"It's nothing, it's just… It's hard to study with the boys sometimes and with you it's… different,"

"Oh. Shall I take that as a compliment?" Severus questioned without taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

"You sure can," Remus smiled.

He closed his book – already it was getting late to be reading without any lights on – and rolled the scrolls, cleaning his mess and stopped to admire the bright changes of colours in the sky. The formerly blue expanse was flushed with pinks and oranges.

"Thanks for inviting me to do this with you, I finished it all pretty quickly," Snape suddenly said.

"It was nice. We should do it more often. I mean… if you'd like."

Severus stood quiet for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah, alright."

His black eyes meet those light brown ones and for a while they didn't say anything. Until Snape spoke again.

"You're different from your friends."

"We're not that different, really. We behave differently, that's all."

Remus' eyes dropped to the other's lips.

"Of course… I wouldn't say dirty things about you."

They locked eyes again.

The sunset and the birds, and even the giant squid in the lake worked favorably for that moment to occur. It was a turn of events that had happened with Snape but, surprisingly, a good turn of events. Something that Remus had never expected to occur. Actually being able to call him Severus and hang out with him one-on-one? That was amazing enough in and of itself, but Remus couldn't help himself. He had to know, and the only thing left to know was the most crucial of them all: could this actually happen? Remus was curious about it and he decided he would take the chance. He closed his eyes and moved a little closer – they were already close enough.

Severus looked to Remus' lips but jerked back suddenly, liking his lips and staring aghast at the other boy.

"What are you doing?"

Remus opened his eyes but continued closer.

"I'm sorry, I thought… We could…" He sighed. "I've never… With a bloke before…"

The werewolf stuttered, completely embarrassed, moving back a step, blushing a little and looking at the grass. The other didn't move.

"No, it's okay," Snape said, decided and serious. "Don't tell your friends."

"I won't," he whispered.

The brown haired boy moved closer again and gently pressed his lips onto Severus's' inviting pink lips, closing his eyes. Severus put one hand on Remus' cheek, resting his fingers there as he as he pressed his lips back. It was a slow but precise kiss. Most of all it was new, for both of them.

For Snape it was completely new, since he didn't have eyes for anyone other than Lily Evans. She was the one who appeared in his dreams, not Remus. But this boy… there was something about him. He was intellectual, brave, charming... Just like Lily. Snape was impressed. He had thought that snogging a boy would be much more different than kissing a girl. It wasn't really, except for the lack of boobs. Besides, the Gryffindor had the sweetest lips he ever tasted.

Remus' arms moved to hug Snape, resting his arms on his lower back, beneath his cloak. He moved closer so their chests were touching. Snape moved just a little but enough to gently press Remus against the tree, leaning forward. Remus' tongue gently probed at the Slytherin's lips, and Severus slowly open his lips to receive it, French kissing him back.

They stayed under that tree for minutes, just kissing, until it was nightfall. They both had boners by now and the kissing were more urgent but they didn't move too fast. It was nice just the way it was.

"We should go…" Snape interrupted.

"I suppose…" Lupin kissed him again, a bit longer than he intended. Putting his arms around Snape's neck. "With it being the beginning of the night and all…" his kisses moved to the other's neck, making Severus laugh lightly and open his eyes.

"You're really something, you know that?" he put his hands on Remus' checks, making the Gryffindor look at him.

"You too," he said back.

They kissed again, just for a little while, before moving to get their things from the grass and go back inside to the castle, each smiling about their new secret.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The days blended into months and their encounters became more frequent. Remus and Severus spent most of their time together in the library, studying dutifully and raising few eyebrows. However, when they left in the evenings, homework behind them, they always ended up sneaking out to the grounds, where they'd first studied together to make out. That's when Remus could easily avoid his own friends, his Marauders, to be alone (truly alone) with Snape.

He did his best to hide all the drama and intrigue from them and was successful. Remus was careful but also didn't feel the need to be secretive about the fact that now he spoke with the Slytherin. The other Marauders never followed him to the library anyway. They were too busy with their own things to actually bother studying, but they always got together in the Common Room at the fire, every night. Mischief was being made but Remus was left behind since now had a new hobby. Snogging on Hogwarts grounds.

There they were. Standing near the entrance of the Forbidden Forest, next to a tree. Severus was pressed between the tree trunk and Remus. They were the same height, but Remus was just a tiny bit thinner. His hands were on Severus' straight hair, caressing his skin, oh-so-close. It wasn't the first time they had each noticed the other's boner but it was the first time that one of them did something about it.

Remus warm hand moved from the other's hips to his groin, slowly, just pressing slightly with his open hand. Severus gasped and held him tighter by his neck, breaking the kiss.

"Don't," he breathed.

"Why not? C'mon… We've been together for a while now; let me do something for you…" Remus' hand moved again, gently touching the middle of the other's pants. Slightly grabbing, but not so overt as to be obscene. It was more of a gentle caress as he slid the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip.

"You can be such a perv sometimes," Severus protested, only halfheartedly.

"I blame the moon," he whispered into Severus' ear, his hands now busy unbuttoning Severus' dark trousers.

Severus kissed Remus' harder, to hell with it.

Carefully, Remus took him out of his pants and slowly touched him, pumping his partially closed hand.

Severus opened his mouth in delight and Remus moved to kiss and nip his neck.

"Mmmm…" Snape bit his bottom lip and opened his eyes, trusting into Lupin's hand.

"I really wanna suck your cock now," Remus whispered in his ear after a while, his hand rhythmically caressing Severus.

The Slytherin almost came in his hand with that statement. He moaned loudly; he didn't have the words to reply right away so he opted to kiss Remus more, passionately. Having regained control, he slipped one word beneath his breath between those kisses.

"Okay."

He wanted to ask if that was wise but Remus was obviously making a mess of him tonight. He was forced to admit to himself that he fancied him, and that this wasn't just some easy after school action. The idea of Remus licking his cock was amazing and it turned him on even more just thinking about Remus' tongue moving over his body. As the werewolf moved onto his knees, Snape grabbed onto the tree trunk behind him and closed his eyes.

Lupin licked the head first, causing the Severus to whimper. He licked the whole length before putting him in his mouth. Head first, swirling his tongue all around it, pumping the base with his firm hand. He looked up to catch Severus' eyes before swallowing him entirely. After an affirmative moan, Remus proceeded to close his eyes and enjoy it. He started to bob his head as he tasted Severus's cock, using his hand to help.

Snape was trying to stay quiet but it was hard… really hard. His fingers grabbed the boy's hair and formed a fist, but it wasn't forceful, just used for balance and stability. He moved Remus' fringe out of his eyes to see him better. He was brilliant at this. It really couldn't be his first time, could it? It was something that needed to be asked after this was over, but all that mattered now was how hard he was in Remus' mouth. How close he was.

It was fabulous, having Lupin kneeling in front of him, sucking him hard. The black haired youth noticed some gag reflex but that didn't seem to stop the other for long. He was eager on Severus' shaft, licking and sucking like mad. Even moaning with him deep in his mouth. It was too much for Severus.

"Remus…" he gasped. "watch it! I'm…"

In that precise moment Remus got a bit nervous, he didn't know if he would swallow or spit. He decided he would try to swallow and sucked harder on that cock. It tilted and vibrated on his tongue and he knew Severus was about to cum, gripping the light haired boy and chanting his name, not caring who heard him.

Severus came in his mouth and Remus tried to swallow it all, but there was so much. Some o the sticky, whitish substance ran down his chin and eventually dripped onto his pants. The Gryffindor licked his lips and wiped his face as he looked up to Severus, who was breathing deeply but looking down at Remus, still was still holding the other's penis in his hand. Remus was breathing difficulty too as he moved to tuck Snape back into his pants and stand in front of him.

"That…! Well, that was brilliant!"

Remus smiled widely, showing his perfect teeth. Perfect smile. Such a cute smile, Severus thought.

"You're welcome," said Remus.

Snape bit his lip and tugged at Lupin's tie, bringing him closer for a feverish kiss.

"You're delicious…" Remus purred in the pause between kisses.

Severus put his arms around Remus waist and interrupted the kiss to speak something, looking deeply to Remus' eyes.

"Would you like to spend some time at my place, you know, in the summer?" the Slytherin asked a bit shyly, finding a surprised expression on the other's face. "I mean… If you're not going anywhere with your friends or family, obviously."

"I'd love to," Remus finally said. "Yeah, it could be fun. Are your parents okay with that?"

Snape shuddered.

"I dunno. I guess I need to speak with them, but it will probably be okay."

Remus kissed Severus, throwing his arms around his neck, a smile on his face.

"On vacation we can do more of this than studying…"

"I thought the same thing." Severus said seriously, grabbing Remus' arse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Summer came more quickly than anyone could have imagined. One more year at Hogwarts had come to an end and the Slytherins had won the House Cup. Severus was enjoying that, not to mention his excellent grades. Remus shared the enjoyment over grades. He had to listen a lot of complaints from the other Marauders, who thought it was completely outrageous. Of course, he agreed but it just wasn't such a big deal to him. Sometimes you lose sometimes you win, right?

They had decided that Remus would spend one week at Severus', then he was going to James' for the rest of the summer. Snape even took his license – such a Muggle thing, but necessary – to pick Remus up at the train station with the family car. He was reading a Potion's book inside the car, with the window open when Remus arrived, caring a shoulder bag. He smiled widely as he approached.

"Hey!"

Snape looked up and smirked back.

"Hey. You got here fast."

Lupin made his way to the other side of the car, getting in the passenger seat, and closing the door.

"So you can drive now, that's awesome!"

Severus stayed quiet as he turned the key. He had a weird looking in his face.

"I did it for you, you know. Since you're still underage and can't Apparate. It's not like I am thrilled about this habit."

Remus rolled his eyes. Severus and his problems about being a halfblood.

"Why, thank you so much. That was nice of you…"

"You're welcome."

They just loved how polite they were with each other. How easy things worked between them. Severus moved his left hand and placed it on Remus thigh, casually, as he was driving. They talked the whole way to Severus' place. Remus was excited about spending some time there. They would get to be together, and maybe he would get to know Snape a little better.

When he met his parents he thought they were lovely. His mother was a witch and his father was a muggle, but together they were such a cute couple. You would never know that they came from different backgrounds. Every interaction was so fluid. Nice too, they drank tea together and talked in the afternoon, leaving at night to have dinner alone. Simultaneously leaving the boys alone. Severus opened the door of his room and waited for Remus to walk in, noticing a lot of green and silver decorating his room.

"Cool," Remus smiled at the boy at the door.

Severus closed it behind him and Remus dropped his bag on a chair. He then proceeded to take a look on Severus' bookshelf, putting his arms behind him. "Nice collection."

"Thanks. I've been trying gather a fair amount of good books for years now," he said coming closer, also looking at the books.

Their eyes meet after a while and there was a moment of tension, forgotten when Remus closed his eyes and moved one hand to Severus shoulder, leaning in to kiss him. Severus closed his eyes too and wrapped his arms around the skinnier boy. They kissed for a few minutes, Remus breaking the kiss after that. He smiled kindly at the other and moved to the window, stretching his arms over his head as the glanced out.

"You have a nice view up here." Remus could see a small lake and some trees in the backyard, though it was already night, impeding his view slightly. Severus moved closer, blantantly checking Remus out before looking through the window, hugging Remus from behind. He started to kiss the other's neck, tenderly, nibbling it gently. The werewolf closed his eyes one more time and moved one hand back to place it on Severus' hair, encouraging him to continue.

Snape's hands moved to Lupin's hips, wrapping around the front of his pants without touching his package, but temptingly close. They were snogging now, a twisted position where their faces were each turned so that their lips met over Remus' left shoulder, and it was becoming hard to breath. Severus was snogging him harder and with more passion, making Remus to move his arse back and up against Snape's groin, causing the Slytherin to moan. The Marauder kept doing that slowly, rubbing his arse against Severus crotch, snogging him hungrily.

Remus turned to face Snape, gripping at the bottom of his black shirt and pulling it off, tossing it onto the chair above his bag. He ran his fingers over Severus' bare torso, as Severus started to unbutton Remus' shirt. They were moving in sync and their movement weren't hurried. They were taking time, enjoying each other's presence. Once he finished unbuttoning Remus' shirt, he discarded it quickly on the floor and slowly pushed Remus onto his bed.

Lupin lay comfortably in the bed, sliding his hands on Snape's back and Snape bent over him, their chests touching as their lips locked. The kiss was urgent and the boners were obvious. Remus moved his hand to press on Severus' groin, causing the other to gasp and buck into his hand. Their hands began moving faster and soon both pairs of jeans were undone. They rushed to get rid of the rest of their clothes, throwing socks and boxers all over the room, quickly becoming naked on the bed, and on each other, still making out. It was the first time they saw each other's naked bodies and it was wonderful.

"Do you have a rubber?" Remus panted, putting one leg around Severus' waist.

"Yeah," he exclaimed back. The truth was that Severus had prepared himself for these holiday, taking good care to buy rubbers and lube. He moved to his side bed table and opened the drawer, taking a rubber and placing it on the table and taking out the lube too. He kneeled on the bed and open it, putting some on his fingers, which quickly became wet and slippery.. Remus pulled Severus back on top of him and started to kiss him like mad, moaning in his mouth as Severus slid a finger gently into Remus' arse.

First, his middle finger then the index one. Remus was tight, and Severus could feel the pressure on all sides.

"Have you done this before?" Severus asked, between kisses.

"No," Remus confessed, "but I trust you." They looked at each other as the fingering continued, Remus opening his mouth slightly, but not looking away for even a second.

"Mmm, I'm ready, c'mon."

Lupin whimpered at the sudden lack of contact as he changed positions, facing the bed now, arching his arse up in the air a bit.

Snape moved to get the rubber, opening it and quickly rolling it into place on his own hard cock. When he was done, he added some lube and kneeled close to Remus' body, aiming for his tight entrance. It was difficult in the beginning; Remus was too tight to accommodate more than a finger or two, and Severus was quite large. Slowly, he finally entered and it was glorious. He gripped Remus' waist and thrust slowly, looking at the ceiling and opening his mouth.

Severus' hand grabbed one of the cheeks of Remus' arse, as he thrust once more. Remus was making sounds already, alternating between cat-like purrs and deep moans. Severus seemed so large inside him.

Remus positioned himself with two hands on the bed, knees spread out behind him leaving him totally on fours, as Severus was kneeling behind him, thrusting ever faster. Remus arse was heaven and Severus couldn't resist but to slap it.

"Fuck, this is so good. How come we haven't tried this before?" Snape panted.

"I don't know, but don't stop!" Remus replied, euphoric.

"You like it, don't you? To be fucked in the arse?" Severus gripped both of Remus' cheeks harder, slamming into him.

"Mmmm, yeah, I'm loving it." Truthfully, it was hurting a little, but the pleasure was higher. Better, even. The pleasure that he felt rushing through him was enhanced by the pain and Remus let himself enjoy what they were doing. Severus naturally touched Remus' prostate with each thrust, the size of Snape's cock fitting wonderfully inside him. Remus bit his bottom lip and moaned with his closed eyes, thrusting his arse back at the other's hard cock, spearing so deeply inside of him.

The thrusts became faster and harder and Remus moved his hand to caress himself. They were making a lot of sound by this time and the skin against skin contact contributed to the noise. It was hot and they were each pouring sweat.

"Almost there, babe. Almost." Remus annunciated.

"Me too. Mmmm. You're amazing, Remus."

He replied with a moan.

Remus hand was moving fast, jerking himself off quickly and putting some pressure on the grip. Not that he needed it, Snape was fucking him good and it was amazing just the way it was. He was closer than ever now and just a few more thrusts from Snape was enough to make him cum in the sheets. Snape soon followed him, filing the rubber inside the Gryffindor with his cum.

Severus pulled out his cock after a little time spent composing himself. He was breathing heavily as he took off the rubber and knotted it, going to the bathroom to throw it away. He locked the door as he came back and tossed himself onto the bed, where Remus was lying down on his back now. He moved to beneath the sheets, hugging Remus closely as the other put his arm around his neck.

"That was brilliant," Snape said.

"It was. We should do it again sometime." Remus slid his nails down the other's chest with his free hand.

"Yeah, definitely," Snape smirked before leaning in for a kiss, kissing for a minute, then turning the lights out so they could sleep, leaving the spare bed empty.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Remus woke up to the light of morning coming through the window. He was facing the wall and Severus was hugging him from behind, his chin resting on Remus' shoulder. It was nice and comfortable this way, so he snuggled in even more. After a while, he moved around on the bed, facing Severus now. He rested his hands on Severus' chest and the other hugged him closer. The brown haired boy moved Snape's black hair out of his face, meeting his black eyes for the first time that morning.

"Good morning," he smiled widely.

"Morning," Snape said closing his eyes again and hiding his face on Lupin's neck. He groaned and suddenly the curtains closed magically. Remus smiled to himself as the room went dark again. He moved his head lazily, slowly searching for Severus' lips. Snape responded in kind and soon they had their hands all over each other…again.

Remus moved on top of Severus, his arse nestled into the other's crotch, and searched for the drawer and the rubbers, preparing the other himself and clumsily trying to fit Severus inside of him. It was deeper this way and it took a moment for them to find the rhythm. Snape's hands were firmly gripping Lupin's hips, helping him to go up and down. They started to moan and groan, trying in vain to keep it down because of Snape's parents.

This shag took a little longer since the anticipation of the first time was now gone. Remus managed to move just right and the angle of Severus inside of him aligned perfectly after a while and they had an amazing time together. Severus came first and pulled out of Remus in order to toss him over the bed to blow him for the first time, before he also came in Severus' mouth. Later they changed clothes and took a shower before having a magnificent breakfast.

The week spent at the Snape residence was really revealing for both of them. They learned more about each other and even spent some time out together in the city. They went to the movies and had ice cream on their date. Each night was spent cuddling together after shagging. They had to buy more rubbers by the end of the week, Remus paying for them this time.

Finally, the week was over. Remus and Severus said their goodbyes and snogged a lot on the final day. Severus' mother was even suspicious about what was going on between them, but nevertheless welcomed Remus to come next summer if he liked. It didn't happen, though.

During their last year in Hogwarts, they slowly drifted apart. Some things aren't made to be, but they were both fine with it. There wasn't anything so dramatic as a fight that made them take different paths. They had had a good time together and the respect was mutual between them. Remus even started dating Sirius at the end of the year, and luckily it was fine with all the other boys. It was great while it lasted.


End file.
